1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which forms an image on an intermediate transfer body by depositing liquid on the intermediate transfer body, and then transfers the image onto a recording medium such as paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known in which an image is formed on an intermediate transfer body by depositing ink onto the intermediate transfer body, and the image on the intermediate transfer body is then transferred onto a recording medium such as paper.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-347747 discloses technology in which, firstly, a material which increases the viscosity of liquid droplets by making contact with the liquid droplets is deposited on the intermediate transfer body, whereupon liquid droplets are placed in contact with the material in accordance with an image signal and an image is formed by means of the liquid droplets which are raised in viscosity, and this image is then transferred onto a recording medium.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-10224 discloses technology in which a member for removal material, such as coloring material, remaining on the intermediate transfer body is provided.
However, there is a possibility that a portion of the coloring material remains on the intermediate transfer body, and the transfer to the recording medium, such as paper, from the intermediate transfer body, is not complete.
For example, if the transfer surface has become degraded due to the formation of scratches, or the like, on the surface of the intermediate transfer body (transfer surface), then in general, there arises a semi-permanent incapacity to transfer coloring material to the recording medium from the degraded region. If transfer to the recording medium is insufficient due to deterioration of the transfer surface in this way, then density non-uniformities occur (more specifically, regions of weak density occur) in the printed object, and it can lead to major quality inconvenience.
The technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-347747 increases the viscosity of liquid droplets and transfers them to a recording medium; however, it cannot deal with the issue of degradation of the transfer surface, and if transfer errors arise due to degradation of the transfer surface, then print quality can decline.
The technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-10224 performs cleaning of the transfer surface; however, if the transfer surface is degraded permanently due to the formation of scratches, or the like, then transfer errors can arise and print quality can decline.